Amazing Maze Marble Race
A mini tournament involving Marble League Teams was announced on 6 July 2018. 24 Marble League teams participated in this event. The first event was released on 14 July 2018. The Mini Tournament consisted of a maze made with Hubelino. 6 groups of 4 are competed. The winner of each group and the best 2 runners up competed in a semifinal and final. This was seen as a warm-up to Marble League 2019 and also as a replacement for the delayed Sand Marble Rally. Groups A and B (Released 14 July 2018) This was the first video of the mini tournament. In this video it was announced that the Quicksilvers and Gliding Glaciers chose not to participate and will retire. It was also revealed that Black Jacks, Minty Maniacs, and Golden Orbs will participate in Hubelino Season 2 and would not participate in Marble League 2019. Group A # Rojo Rollers - 49 Advanced # O'rangers - 42 TBD # Thunderbolts - 27 Eliminated # Crazy Cat's Eyes - 18 Eliminated Group B # Team Galactic - 45 Advanced # Team Primary - 36 TBD # Oceanics - 30 Eliminated # Pinkies - 25 Eliminated Groups C & D (Released 22 July 2018) Group C # Team Momo - 42 Advanced # Jawbreakers - 36 TBD # Kobalts - 34 Eliminated # Mellow Yellow - 24 Eliminated Group D # Jungle Jumpers - 46 Advanced # Savage Speeders - 41 TBD # Balls of Chaos - 27 Eliminated # Snowballs - 22 Eliminated Groups E & F (Released 28 July 2018) This was the first appearance of the Purple Stars, who couldn't participate in 2017 or 2018 due to health issues. Group E # Limers - 39 Advanced # Midnight Wisps - 37 Eliminated # Team Plasma - 33 Eliminated # Shining Swarm - 27 Eliminated Group F # Raspberry Racers - 40 Advanced # Purple Stars - 34 Eliminated # Hazers - 31 Eliminated # Chocolatiers - 31 Eliminated 2nd Place Standings The teams that finished in second place are placed in a standing of their own. The two runners up with the most points move on to the next round. # O'rangers - 42 Advanced # Savage Speeders - 41 Advanced # Midnight Wisps - 37 Eliminated # Jawbreakers - 36 Eliminated # Team Primary - 36 Eliminated # Purple Stars - 34 Eliminated Semifinals/Finals (Released 4 August 2018) The host of Marble League 2019 was publicly revealed after the victory ceremony. The hosts had been decided before recording started and this tournament did not influence who the hosts were. The Oceanics were announced as the hosts of the Marble League 2019. Semifinal A # Limers - 38 Advanced # Savage Speeders - 36 Advanced # Jungle Jumpers - 34 Eliminated # Rojo Rollers - 28 Eliminated Semifinal B # O'rangers - 45 Advanced # Raspberry Racers - 39 Advanced # Team Galactic - 27 Eliminated # Team Momo - 25 Eliminated Final # Raspberry Racers - 43 Winners # O'rangers - 40 Runners up # Savage Speeders - 28 3rd Place # Limers - 25 4th Place Results Category:Tournaments Category:2018 Tournament